teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) (Version 2)
Parody of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)” Series (Seasons 1-3 only) Cast Leonardo: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Donatello: Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Michelangelo: Charmy Bee (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Raphael: Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras with Sonic, Tails, Charmy, and Knuckles: Princess Sally Acorn, Cosmo the Seedrian, Amy Rose, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Splinter/Hamato Yoshi: Gaara Sabaku (Naruto) Extra with Gaara/Teng Shin: Sakura Haruno (Naruto) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Orochimaru (Naruto) Extras with Orochimaru: Lord Maliss (Snow White: Happily Ever After), Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Valon (Yu-Gi-Oh), and Lord Cob (Tales from Earthsea; As Shredder’s serious side) Krang: Redcap (The Spiderwick Chronicles) Extras with Redcap: Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon (Digimon) Bebop and Rocksteady: Harry, Marv (Home Alone; As a mutant coyote and orangutan respectively), Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog), Hare/Banzai (Tales from Earthsea/The Lion King; His mutant form is a hyena, in homage to Cheech Marin voicing both Hare and Banzai), Saruda/Shenzi (OC/The Lion King), and Ed (The Lion King; In Episodes 1-3 of Season 1, he's a human before becoming a mutant hyena) April O'Neil: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts; In her first KH1 attire) Extras with Kairi: Anna (Frozen), Rapunzel (Tangled), Judy Hopps (Zootopia), Merida (Brave), and Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) Casey Jones: Ventus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Extras with Ventus: Kristoff (Frozen), Flynn Rider (Tangled), Nick Wilde (Zootopia), Wreck-It Ralph, and Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) Leatherhead (Ally version): Scowl, Batso (Snow White: Happily Ever After), Scalawag, Igor (Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night), and Popple (Mario and Luigi series; They’ll turn good near the end of Season 1 after the Mobians kidnap them at first to make them help in solving the mystery of the Mousers) Karai: Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uchimaki, Sasuke Uchida, Hinata Hyuga (Naruto), Shinjo, Sanuki, and Riku Haruno (Naruto OC) (Same with Scowl, Batso, Scalawag, Igor, and Popple and in this fanmake, Shinjo, Sunaki, and Riku are Gaara and Sakura’s children) Leatherhead (Enemy version): Dennis (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) Rat King: Koga (Inuyasha) Neutrinos: Tinker Bell, Vidia, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, and Zarina (Tinker Bell franchise) Vernon Fenwick: Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants; As a human) Irma: Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Extras with Pinkie Pie: Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi), Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Spike, Ember, and the Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Punk Frogs: Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Burne Thompson: Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants; As a human) Baxter Stockman: Mad Mod (Teen Titans; Starting in the middle of Season 2, his Mutant Form will be a bobcat) Stone Warriors: Goblins and Mole Trolls (The Spiderwick Chronicles) Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (Version 2) Theme Song Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) (Version 2) Season 1 Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) (Version 2) Season 2 Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) (Version 2) Season 3 The A-Z Insults of the Villains (Mobians Version 2) Character Profiles (Mobians Version 2) Episode Biographies (Mobians Version 2) Voice Cast (Version 2) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies